


The Dust Settles

by steamedxing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: Ryuji and Akira are soulmates who meet in their dreams, yet forget almost everything about each other once they wake up, until now, where they finally meet.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	The Dust Settles

Surrounded by stars, two young men were intoxicated by each other. There was no time either of them were happier, than here in their dreams. Ryuji Sakomoto, former track star, touched the right hand of his soul mate, Akira Kurusu. He responded by touching his lovers upper arm. Golden dust appeared on the spots where their skin came in contact. Where they touched the other person was the only thing they could remember about their soul mate once they awaken. The golden dust would remain however, so they know where they were touched as well. 

“Man, I wish we could just meet in real life already. I’m tired of forgetting about you.” Ryuji complained.

“I am too, but we’ll meet one day. And that day will be the best day of my life.” Akira responded with a wink.

“Would be great if we could give more hints to each other aside from where we’ve touched each other.”

“This is the best we can do. You’re smart Ryuji, you can find me. And I can find you.”

“Smart, me? Ha, I don’t know who you’ve been talking to.”

“You Ryuji. Your intelligence and worth are more than just knowing facts or doing well in school.”

Ryuji sighed, realizing he’d need to wake up soon. “We don’t have much time left… anyway I can get a goodbye present?”

“Of course. Shut your eyes.” Akira walked towards Ryuji, who was looking forward to a kiss on the cheek. Little did he know that Akira had a different idea in mind. Ryuji’s eyes shot open once his boyfriend’s lips touched his. The next thing he knew, he was back in his room, opening up his eyes. Once he got his bearings together, he checked his body for any dust, and found some on his upper arm, prompting a smile. He also felt something on his lips, and remembered a kiss. But wanting to make sure he didn’t make it up, he ran to the bathroom. A giant grin came across his face, and he pulled his fist down in triumph. 

“I finally got that kiss! Eff yeah! Can’t wait till I see her in public!”

He prepared for school, nothing being able to bring him down. He sang in the shower, danced as he brushed his teeth, not even thinking about how much he hated Shujin was upsetting him. He was on cloud nine.

“What was all that about?” His mom asked, hearing all the noise he was making. Before she got a response, she noticed his lips, and started grinning.

“Oooooo~” she teased, suddenly sharing her son’s feelings.

“Stop Ma’!” He responded embarrassed.

“Haha, I couldn’t resist.” She laughed. “You two are getting closer and closer. Kissing now? You’re one hell of a catch.” Pride filled her chest staring at her son, seeing him growing up. It felt like it wasn’t too long ago that she was helping him walk, and now he’s been kissing his soulmate. “Before you know it, the two of you will finally meet, and can kiss whenever you please.”

“I can’t effin wait any longer… feels like it’s been forever since I had my first dream. And I can’t remember sh- crap. Sure hope you’re right.”

“You have to be patient. You know I still haven’t met mine. And I’m still waiting to meet him!” She probably should have figured that her ex husband wasn’t her soul mate when she realized she never dreamed about him. But she still wanted to believe. She doesn’t regret it though, given that it gave her Ryuji.

“You at least had any dreams?”

She sighed, looking downtrodden. “Nope. But this isn’t about me! It’s about you!”

“Right… but you know you’re gonna find someone one day right?”

“I know I know… thank you Ryuji.” She smiled, it was something she heard time and time again, but she couldn’t be upset with her son’s heart, as golden as his hair.

“No problem. But back to my soulmate…” A smile creeped back onto the young boy’s face. “Every time I see her… I feel so happy. I can’t remember the details, but I know I always wake up feelin’ amazing. My heart starts racing, and all my problems melt away.” He slams his fists on the table. “That’s it! I’m gonna look for her!”

“But, do you know if she’s even in Tokyo?” His mother asked.

“...Da-ang.” He calmed back down. Even if she was in tokyo, it’d be like finding a needle in a haystack. Suddenly his mood plummeted. “It’s not like I can ask her either, I’d just forgot the second I wake up…”

“That’s just how soulmates work, it sucks but there’s nothing we can do about it. I wish I could tell you something more positive, but I can’t.”

“A’int your fault Ma’.” Ryuji reassured. It wasn’t helping how he felt though. Knowing her would at least make his Shujin experience go better.

“You should get going. Stay much longer and you’re gonna be late.”

“Yeah… I’ll see ya around Ma!” He gave a toothy smile and a wave, before walking off. His mom internally hoped he’d be okay, he was such a sensitive soul.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he already tried it, and lost a proper leg for it, Ryuji would walk in there and punch Kamoshida the second he even looked at him funny. He needed to take his frustrations out on something. But his emotions got him into his bad situation in the first place, so he can’t do anything too crazy. He’s surprised by someone rushing past him, some fuzzy haired boy, who proceeded to trip, his books going everywhere. He swore under his breath, and Ryuji couldn’t leave this kid alone, and started picking up everything with him.

“Thanks…” the fuzzy haired boy said showing his gratitude.

“No problem. What’s the rush though man?” Ryuji asked.

“I’m late for class. I can’t afford that…”

“You headin’ to Shujin?”

“Yeah. I guess you could tell by my uniform.”

“We’ve got a bit of time, you don’t need to hurry up too much. Besides, if you keep that up, you’ll just keep falling over. Then you’ll never get there.”

“I guess you’re right…” the boy begrudgingly admitted. “I should slow down.” He took a closer look at Ryuji’s face, and started laughing.

“The hell is so funny!?” He asked defensively.

“Looks like you got kissed. Good for you!” Akira exclaimed.

Ryuji felt his lips, completely forgetting about that. “Oh yeah, ugh, people are gonna make fun of me for that all day.”

“Don’t worry about it, I got kissed too.” He said pointing at his lips. 

Ryuji paused as if realizing something, but the thought left as soon as it arrived, before he could really understand it. 

“What a coincidence. Looks like we’re both getting along with our soulmates! I’ve been thinking about my girl all day!” Ryuji laughed trying to make conversation. “Say, what’s your name?”

“Akira Kurusu. What about you?”

“Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“Nice to meet you Sakamoto-san.”

“Same to you bro! We should get going before we actually are late.” Ryuji admitted.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Akira agreed.

The two walked off, not saying much before Ryuji broke the silence.

“Say, why haven’t I seen you before if you go to Shujin?”

“I just transferred here. It’s a long story.”

“Damn, I feel bad for you, this school effin’ sucks! The teachers are all trashy judgemental assholes!

“That’s lame. But to be fair, aren’t most adults?”

“HA! I hear that!” Ryuji lifted his arm offering a high five, and Akira accepted, slapping his hand with his own. He notices that his hand has dust on it too. He stares at it, and takes off his jacket. He asks if he knows anything about this, while pointing at his upper arm. Akira pauses too, and stares at him. His eyes dilate as if he just remembered something. 

“...Ryuji?”

“...Akira?”

They stare at each other in silence, as if caught in headlights. Neither knows how to react. All of their memories returned at once. Of all the nights they spent together. Akira wasn’t sure how Ryuji would react, given that he was hoping for a girl. Before he could apologize, or say anything, he was tackled by Ryuji. He couldn’t stop laughing, he was elated.

“I missed you so much man!”

Akira couldn’t help but be caught up in the laughter. “I missed you too!! I told you we’d meet soon enough! I told you, you were smart enough to do it!”

Now that they’ve found each other, the golden dust vanished, no longer being necessary. 

“Ma’ a’int gonna believe that I really found you! Can I get another kiss?’

“Always Ryuji.” Their first real kiss followed suit, sending shocks throughout both of their bodies. For just a moment, both of them forgot where they were. All that mattered to them was the man in front of them.

“We… probably shouldn’t do that in public.” Akira said pulling away.

“Man, everyone around here already hates my guts. Nothing wrong with giving them one more reason.”

“...Haha, I suppose so Ryuji. I don’t want to hide.”

Hand in hand, they walked forward to school, completely ignorant to the life they were going to lead from here on, and how many lives they’d change forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my pal Nash for the prompt! This was a secret santa to a friend! This story idea is based off of this! https://lululablette.tumblr.com/post/175103211358/soulmate-au credit to OP!


End file.
